


Confidence

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday Fic for Shuichi, Drabble, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Nail Polish, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shuichi normally didn't have the confidence to do things like this.Thankfully, Rantaro was here for to help him.





	Confidence

Shuichi watched as his boyfriend, Rantaro Amami, gently painted the nails on his hand with rapt interest, his heart beating fast from excitement. He felt incredibly stupid from getting an adrenaline rush of sorts from doing something as simple as getting his nails painted. Rantaro, Kokichi, and Korekiyo all painted their nails, so it wasn’t like he was being daring or original, but still, this was a big moment for him. 

He never was confident or daring enough to try stuff like this. In fact, as far as fashion went, he tried his best to blend into the background, wearing only black, and even then, not in a fun way. Celestia Ludenberg and Gundam Tanaka, for example, could wear all black and make it a gothic fashion statement. They stood out. But Shuichi made sure his fashion was drab enough to make him practically invisible in comparison to the rest of his more interesting-looking classmates.

But yet, despite his efforts to disappear amongst the crowd, he still somehow managed to get an incredibly attractive and nice boyfriend. Don’t ask him how that ended up working out. Things kind of just happened. 

And Rantaro had clearly seen how much Shuichi admired his painted nails, as today, Rantaro had gently grabbed his hand and said, “Since you like mine so much, for your birthday, we are going to paint your nails.”

When Shuichi had opened his mouth to protest, Rantaro had insisted he would remove it if Shuichi didn’t like it and that it was only for fun. Normally, Shuichi probably would’ve protested a bit more, but Rantaro had such a kind and easygoing personality, that rejecting him felt like hurting a puppy’s feelings. Shuichi couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

So, here he was now, watching the process and feeling happier at the results than he thought he would. He had chosen a simple black color, but he still found it incredibly pretty, which was probably helped by just how talented Rantaro was at painting nails. 

When Rantaro finished the job, he pulled back and closed the nail polish container, asking with a small smile, “So what do you think?”

“I really like them,” Shuichi breathed in wonder, eyeing the nails by holding them up in the air, being careful not to mess up the still wet paint. 

Rantaro let out that soft laugh of his and said, “I am glad. I think your nails look good painted..”

Shuichi found himself fighting a blush at those words. Someone as pretty and attractive as Rantaro should not be complimenting him of all people, but he still appreciated it, nonetheless, his stomach always seeming to turn to goo at his boyfriend’s words. He quickly averted his eyes away when he saw his boyfriend’s smile grow at how flustered he got. 

Changing the subject slightly, he sheepishly confessed, “I… I know painting my nails isn’t a big deal but normally I am not confident enough to try things like this.”

Rantaro nodded and said, “Which is a shame.” When Shuichi looked at him, Rantaro crossed his arms and said, “You should be more confident. You’re smart and handsome and utterly adorable, after all…”

If Shuichi somehow hadn’t been blushing before, he was certainly doing so now. 

Hiding his face with his hands, he muttered, “You’re incorrigible, Rantaro…”  
Rantaro laughed. Gently removing Shuichi’s hands with his face, careful not to touch the nail polish, Rantaro leaned over to look Shuichi earnestly in the eye and said, “I just like to think I am honest.”

Shuichi’s face felt like boiling lava at this point, but he didn’t stop Rantaro from leaning over and kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Shuichi! You are one of my favorite Dangan characters of all time, and I really appreciated my time with you in the game. Hope your having a good birthday. 
> 
> Got to kill two birds with one stone with this fic too because I finally got an excuse to write Amami, who is someone I wanted to write for forever, but had no inspiration. But last night, this sort of came to mind so here you go.
> 
> The amount of Shuichi blushing in my fics at casual flirtation... I swear I will be more original one day. But let Shuichi enjoy it today!
> 
> As always, critique is appreciated and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Have an amazing day!


End file.
